A Fireman's Heart
by Thesda
Summary: Billy Walsh learns that love grows deeper than deepest seas and that it grows deeper than friendship. He also learns that a baby can change the heart of even the worst person.
1. The fire that changed

A Fireman's Heart By: Bethesda Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Summary: Billy Walsh learns that love grows deeper than roots. He also learns that a baby can change the heart of even the worst person.  
  
Billy Walsh, lieutenant 55, stared at the carnage of the burnt house. "My God that's the fifth house this week. " The guy was making his rounds. Stolen cars sent straight into a house of unexpecting sleeping families. No one ever able to get out except for tonight.  
  
A young mother was rocking her baby to sleep. The car Hit and she saw it, Felt it explode. She opened the window form the baby's room and put baby outside away from the house. She ran back to save the rest of her family. She never came back.  
  
*********EARLIER***********  
  
Billy stepped outside the truck the fire blazing. "Lets move. Lets get this thing knocked down." He said grabbing an axe and heading to the side of the house. He looked around found an open window. Something told him to stop. He stopped and looked inside the room. A nursery.  
  
A new sort of adrenaline kicked in. He suddenly was a man on a bigger mission. He leaned in and seeing the crib a few feet from the window he took the axe. And pulled the crib closer to him. He slipped through it quickly, no baby. He took a small toy and placed it in his pocket if they found the kid he'd need something to play with. He stepped out of the window to get back to work. He turned and lying just under a tree was the baby. Curled up in a ball with a blanket and a toy to his chest.  
  
Billy ran over and gently picked him up. He began to run back to the trucks, an explosion. He lost his footing he covered the baby, who now was crying. He stood up and continued to run. "Its ok little one. Billy's here." He said running. "Kim I need you now I got a kid" he called as Kim gave aid to a fire fighter with some heat exhaustion.  
  
Kim looked up, "Holly stay with him" she said pulling off her gloves as she ran over, "Here I'll take him." She said, looking at Billy, "Billy get up there you need to be checked." She said stepping up to the truck. Ever since Jimmy had left Billy and DK, had been very protective of her. Like the whole Doc thing, they were ready to push her out of the way if they needed to. When Jimmy left they promised each other never to try to get together again.  
  
He had learned not to argue with her. He stepped up and sat on the bench seat. He watched as Kim assessed the baby and calmed him down to go to sleep. He pulled off his gloves and put them next to him and took off his helmet and coat. "Is he going to be OK"?  
  
Kim looked up from the baby and nodded, "Yeah he'll be fine. He doesn't have a scratch on him. Poor kid will never know his parents. And he's a baby John Doe." She said coming around and checking Billy out. "You need to go to the hospital to get checked." She said, "I think you sprained your ankle." She said.  
  
"Yeah I'll go" he said, "who takes care of the baby now"  
  
"DCFS" she said simply, before moving to the back of the truck, "Holly Lets go" she said as Holly ran to the front of the truck Kim slammed the back doors of the truck. "DCFS will try to locate distant family if that doesn't work they'll look for a foster parents"  
  
"I want him," Billy said simply  
  
"What Billy You can't be serious." She said simply  
  
"I am. He's my responsibility" he said, "I found him I saved him I want him"  
  
"Billy you don't know the first thing about parenting," She said sitting in front of him to cover a scratch on his head  
  
"Then teach me, Kimmy," he said leaning in, "please Joey loves me you can teach me"  
  
"Billy you don't just teach someone to be a parent" she said looking into his eyes she sighed, seeing the determination, "Fine I'll help you." She said,  
  
"Thank you Kimmy," he said giving her a hug, "you won't regret this." Just then He realized his feelings for her.  
  
"I know I won't," she said. Smiling gently at him she taped gauze to his head before calling in radio reports.  
  
TBC SHOULD I CONTINUE SHOULD I END IT HERE AND NOT TRY AGAIN LET ME KNOW READ AND REVIEW 


	2. The changed heart

A Fireman's Heart By: Bethesda Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Summary: Billy Walsh learns that love grows deeper than deepest seas and that it grows deeper than friendship. He also learns that a baby can change the heart of even the worst person. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Billy sat at the hospital. He had been checked and his ankle was fine he did have a few cuts and scrapes. Kim had said when they got back from this next run she'd take him home. He looked at the baby who was now sleeping peacefully in the other room. "I'm sorry kid that this happened to you. But someone was looking out for you" he said. He looked up to see Mary Proctor walk by, "Hey Mary" he said.  
  
She stopped and walked into his room. "Yes Mr. Walsh," she said sweetly like herself.  
  
"Have any news on family?" he asked.  
  
"No we don't have any the house was registered to a Mrs. Krandal we looked up a baby Krandal and found this little guy the only contact was her husband. So right now the baby is DCFS case for now until they find a foster home, Why?"  
  
"What do I have to do to become a foster parent" he asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Billy I mean its a lot of work and with your job a judge would be hard pressed not to assign the child to your care." She said, "Do you have any plans."  
  
"Kim said she'd help. The fact that she has a child will help right"  
  
"Yeah but fine Here's the name and number of someone who can help you become a foster parent. "she said jotting it down, "They may not because of your jobs, medic and fire fighter high risk jobs"  
  
"I know but it's worth a shot isn't" he said looking at the ground and playing with his fingers. He was in a trauma room. He looked up when the doors opened and Kim came rushing in with a patient.  
  
"15 year old female, found unresponsive Possible narcotics OD. 2mg of Narcan and 100mg of thiamine on board in the field, Blood sugar was 123 no D50 given. 16 gage IV in left AC" she said before removing her gloves  
  
He watched her and sighed she looked beautiful when she was working and she was focused. She put her gloves in the red bag and turned to look at him. "Hey I just need to finish my report and I can take you back to the station." She said  
  
"Hey Kim would you be willing to sign on as a foster parent with me?" he asked  
  
"Billy your serious about this" she asked  
  
"Yes I am Proctor said that if I had someone with a kid on my side I'd have a better chance" he said, "please Kimmy" he said  
  
She sighed and looked at him, "Fine" she said "but lets get you back to the house huh" she said sweetly. She turned and walked out to finish her paperwork. She signed her name and gave Mary a copy.  
  
"He's sweet on you." Mary said,  
  
"Mary what who Billy no he can't be" she said  
  
"He is" she said getting back to work.  
  
"Billy you ready" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" he said standing and going to the Bus with Kim he got up in the bus and then watched as she ran around to the passenger side to get in and head back.  
  
TBC More to come soon 


End file.
